


New skill

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Rope Room [1]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Slapping, Spanking, Testicle Hitting, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Ma'am practices her ropes on Bunny
Relationships: Bunny/Ma'am
Series: Rope Room [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624711
Kudos: 1





	New skill

“Are you sure you tied that knot correctly, Ma’am?” Bunny asked. She was holding still while Ma’am practiced tying her up. It was a slow process. Ma’am had taken two classes, and was currently trying to pull together a karada and two, one column ties that looped Bunny’s arms and legs together. Ma’am had promised 5 spanks for every time she made a comment. Bunny was up to 20 with that quip.  
“If you know what I’m doing wrong, you’re welcome to correct me,” Ma’am growled as she retied a bit again.  
“Cow and Munter Hitch,” Bunny said. Ma’am swore, and there was a flurry of ropes.  
“I know you’re right but I’m counting that as 25, especially since you didn’t use title,” Ma’am threatened. Bunny tried to shrug, and found herself pulling her legs up as well. Ma’am grinned at her viciously. “Anymore more comments?”  
“I’m always happy to please my fans.”  
“30.” Ma’am growled, slapping Bunny across the face. Bunny snickered in reply. Ma’am then slapped Bunny’s exposed balls. This time Bunny whimpered. Ma’am smirked, and hit them again. Bunny’s muscles tensed along her legs. Ma’am smacked them one more time, and Bunny mewled. Ma’am watched the strains ricochet around Bunny’s lithe form. Her bunny ears were on top of a bob cut, and Ma’am briefly considered painting whiskers and a pink dot on her tiny nose. She shook herself. That was an idea for later. Bunny was writhing on the ground still, and Ma’am appreciated the sight for a few moments. She then attached a vibrator on top of Bunny’s cock in contact with the robes, and turned it on.  
The vibrations spread through the ropes and Bunny went rigid. Ma’am smiled. Bunny was such a beautiful sight like this. Her muscles were really great taut. Ma’am licked her lips, and sat down between Bunny’s legs. The first hit brought Bunny back a little, though some drool was leaking out of her mouth. The second was harder, Ma’am’s hand finally managing to cut through the haze of pleasure the kept Bunny’s head in the clouds. On the third, Bunny gasped. Ma’am smirked and set a nice, even rhythm. Soon, the rope room was filled with buzzing, smacks, and Bunny’s soft noises.   
By 20, Bunny’s butt was sore and very yummy looking. Bunny’s whimpers increased in volume, and Ma’am felt herself start to run down her leg from her pussy. Bunny raised her head, and at the sight of lube running down Ma’am’s rather thick thighs, moaned and rested her head back down on the stone floor. Ma’am was not small in any way, and it drove Bunny nuts. She loved just watching Ma’am walking towards and away from her. Something she did a lot of in scene’s that used multiple items. Bunny routinely hid items just to watch Ma’am search for them. And for the intense punishment that followed.  
By 30, Bunny was lost again, the pain and pleasure mixing into something indescribably more that sent her to sub space. Ma’am watched Bunny’s drool pool onto the stones. She sat down Bunny’s crotch, just in front of her cock. She reached back and attached a cock ring to Bunny, and Bunny bucked and whimpered.  
“Nuh-uh Bunny, you need to make me cum first. I want you to make me scream. Can you do that?” Ma’am’s voice was velvety.  
Bunny twitched gently. “Yes Ma’am,” Bunny said. All hints of brattiness had vanished, and Ma’am smirked. She didn’t mind brattiness. She adored putting brats in their place, however. Right now, Bunny was definitely in her place. Submissive, tied up, under her. Just where Ma’am wanted her.  
Ma’am lifted herself up, and slowly moved over Bunny’s cock. Bunny moaned at the sight, and her cock jumped and twitched. Ma’am slowly sank down onto it, and Bunny moaned. Ma’am sat there, enjoying the vibrations and Bunny’s little whimpers. She moaned, and started riding Bunny slowly. Bunny had gone back to drooling quietly, and Ma’am slapped her hard. Bunny whimpered quietly, and lolled her head back to look at Ma’am. Ma’am moaned gently and sped up, and Bunny thought she looked like an angel. An angel sent to make her writhe and beg, but would she be an angel otherwise?  
Ma’am was moaning, riding Bunny’s cock hard and feeling it hit just the right spots. She came, squeezing Bunny hard. Her moans overpowered Bunny’s quiet whimpers and filled the room. But she did not scream. Bunny whimpered as Ma’am never lost her rhythm or pace. Ma’am watched Bunny slowly lower her head to the ground and start drooling again. Ma’am smacked Bunny’s balls, and she let out a strangled yelp and brought her head back up to watch Ma’am ride her cock. It was entrancing. Ma’am’s entire body rolled each time her hips met Bunny’s, like the waves of the ocean Bunny loved to watch crash against the shore or her ship. And she definitely felt like she was in her little sailboat in a stiff storm right now. Vulnerable. Stretched to her limit. Buffeted by a force far stronger than her. And loving every moment of it.   
Ma’am knew exactly when she was going to no longer be able to contain herself. It started with the last waves of orgasm washing back into her core. It never went away, just added itself to a flood that was looming in her body. Her fingers and toes go a little numb as her brain tries to comprehend the growing feeling that’s about to wash through her. It couldn’t though. The flood simply smashed through all containments, sending uncontrollable shakes throughout her body until they culminated in her mouth. Ma’am pulled off the ring just as she screamed, her voice mingling with Bunny’s as they came together. Bunny shot load after load after load into Ma’am, until she collapsed onto her chest, feeling exhausted and wholly satisfied. The two lay together, Bunny’s cum dripping out of Ma’am slowly as her flaccid cock slipped back into a hanging position.  
“Good girl,” Ma’am panted.  
“Thank you, Ma’am,” Bunny whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
